


Шаг вперед

by Riisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, о чем он думал, обычно долго в голове не задерживалось, перемещаясь на язык, так что, как только Тацуя проснулся и они сели завтракать, Тайга ляпнул:</p><p>— Переезжай ко мне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг вперед

Тайга нервно посмотрел на часы: Тацуя должен был явиться с минуты на минуту, врожденная пунктуальность обычно не позволяла ему опаздывать, да и вряд ли бы он сам хотел опоздать. Особенно когда у них наконец-то выходные, и его ждет Тайга и отличный — Тайга надеялся, что отличный — секс.

Будто в подтверждение его мыслей в замке завозился ключ. Он встрепенулся, оббежал взглядом комнату — вроде все чисто, на кухне порядок, под подушкой дивана спрятан стратегический запас из пачки презервативов и тюбика смазки — вернулся к двери и уперся взглядом в ключицы, выглядывающие из v-образного выреза джемпера. Кажется, покраснел он моментально, что Тацуя, конечно же, заметил и довольно улыбнулся:

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тайга.

— Ага, ум, — промямлил он, с усилием оторвал глаза от столь привлекательной ямочки и перевел взгляд на лицо. Глаза у Тацуи блестели, и легче почему-то не стало. — Ты вовремя.

— Как и всегда, — Тацуя показал знак «виктория». — Но в этот раз правда быстро добрался, видимо, — лукаво протянул он, — большинство в выходные предпочитает тащиться в центр, а не на окраину Токио.

— Ничего и не окраина, тебе здесь ехать 20 минут, — пробубнил Тайга, и Тацуя засмеялся. — Слушай, если хочешь, у меня есть мясо и рис с овощами, или ты сейчас только кофе?

Тацуя хмыкнул, качнулся на пятках и обвил его руками:

— Я сейчас — только тебя. Поесть мы еще успеем.

Когда одна рука погладила его по затылку, а вторая крепко ухватила ткань футболки, будто Тацуя больше не мог стоять сам, Тайгу, кажется, перемкнуло, швырнуло вперед скопившимся напряжением, и джемпер Тацуи тут же полетел на пол, и он все прижимался к его губам, чтоб потом поцеловать-таки эту невозможную ключичную ямочку.

Все-таки стратегический запас под диванной подушкой — это далеко, краем сознания подумал Тайга через пару минут, наблюдая, как Тацуя зубами пытается расстегнуть молнию на его джинсах. Нужно сделать такой же в коридоре.

***

 

Утром Тайге было хорошо. Настолько хорошо, как могло быть только тогда, когда он прижимался голой спиной к Тацуе. Тацуя упорно настаивал, что так удобнее, ему просто нравится целовать Тайгу в шею, но он смутно подозревал, что гладить его пресс или мышцы рук Тацуе нравилось не меньше. В любом случае, Тайга уже привык.

Привык настолько, что был бы совсем не против просыпаться так каждый день, внезапно подумал он.

Но то, о чем он думал, обычно долго в голове не задерживалось, перемещаясь на язык, так что, как только Тацуя проснулся и они сели завтракать, Тайга ляпнул:

— Переезжай ко мне.

Палочки из рук Тацуи, конечно, не выпали, но бровь явно изогнулась.

— Серьезно?

— Ну… — замялся Тайга, — отсюда до твоей работы куда ближе. Да и потом, ты все равно проводишь здесь большую часть времени, так можно не тратиться на аренду…

— Даже не знаю, — задумчиво сказал Тацуя, — может, не стоит?

Кажется, где-то здесь Тайга и обиделся. Тацуя словно почувствовал это, потому что повернулся и поднял руки ладонями вверх:

— Тайга, не злись. Все-таки это очень серьезный шаг, нужно все обдумать.

— Согласен, — пробурчал он, но до конца завтрака просидел нахмурившись и съел вполовину меньше, чем собирался.

А после того, как Тацуя доел свой рис и ушел, чмокнув его в щеку на прощание, обиделся окончательно. Все-таки он предлагал ему не просто удобный вариант, это действительно был серьезный шаг для них, но отношения были долгими, знали они друг друга и того дольше — и Тайга был готов.

А Тацуя, выходит, нет. Снова. Будто боялся выходить за эти рамки — как и за рамки братьев много лет назад.

Поэтому Тайга позвонил Аомине — старый добрый стритбол все еще помогал отвлечься лучше других способов.

Аомине, конечно, сразу понял, что Тайга позвал его не просто так, но до последней игры ничего не говорил. А после нее хмыкнул и спросил:

— Поссорились, что ли? Опять он на тебя обиделся?

— Наоборот, — пробубнил Тайга. — Я на него.

Тот аж присвистнул:

— Я думал, такого не бывает.

Тайге страшно захотелось ему врезать, но Аомине продолжил:

— Ну, обиделся — значит, обиделся. Помиритесь еще. Ты хоть и дурак, а из-за херни обижаться не будешь, я тебя знаю. Да и отношения, — глубокомысленно продолжил он, — отношения, как ни крути, двусторонняя штука.

— Философ хренов, — фыркнул тогда Тайга. Но, как ни странно, после этого только укрепился в мысли, что он имеет полное право обижаться, поэтому всю следующую неделю звонки и сообщения Тацуи он не игнорировал, но отвечал так скупо и односложно, что через какое-то время тот перестал писать сам.

Тайга работал, смотрел баскетбол по телику, пил пиво, пытался не думать о Тацуе, злился и отчаянно скучал.

***

 

На другом конце Токио Химуро Тацуя занимался тем, что у него в жизни, как саркастически отметил он однажды, находясь в весьма нетрезвом состоянии, получалось лучше всего — жалел себя.

Всю последнюю неделю Тайга вел себя странно. Тацуя уже давно не видел его в таком состоянии — обычно, как ни прискорбно было это признавать, инициатором конфликтов был не он. Да и злиться долго Тайга не умел, пар выпускал довольно быстро, а потом прикладывал все усилия, чтоб сгладить все как можно скорее. И если он столько времени держал обиду — значит, Тацуя действительно очень сильно облажался.

И в то же время Тацуя не находил в себе сил ответить на предложение Тайги безоговорочное «да». Уже сама эта ссора доказывала и только убеждала Тацую во мнении, что такое будет только чаще, если они будут все время рядом. Если бы Тайга согласился немного подождать! Их отношения никогда не были простыми, но Тацуя был уверен, что с возрастом они оба станут спокойнее, и тогда наверняка он сам первым предложит Тайге съехаться.

Тайга не хотел больше ждать. Тайга хотел все и сразу.

Поэтому Тацуя не придумал ничего лучше, чем позвонить Ацуши. Валить с больной головы на здоровую нехорошо, конечно, думал он, когда доставал мобильник, но Ацуши умел слушать и подмечать. И в разговорах с ним многое вставало на свои места.

Низкий голос на другом конце телефона удивленно протянул:

— Муро-чин?

— Привет, Ацуши, — улыбнулся Тацуя. Все-таки услышать лучшего друга впервые за долгий срок — работа отнимала слишком много времени у обоих — было приятно.

— Только не говори мне, — осторожно начал Ацуши, — что звонишь проверить, как моя диета.

— Все так же игнорируешь белки и налегаешь на углеводы? — нахмурился Тацуя, и через минуту рассмеялся. Голос в трубке хрипло вторил ему.

Хоть это и превратилось со временем в их общую шутку, от некоторых капитанских привычек было сложно избавиться.

— Ладно, Муро-чин, — отсмеявшись, коротко сказал Ацуши. — Что-то случилось?

— Случилось, — после небольшой паузы признал Тацуя.

— Это связано с Кагами?

Черт, тоскливо подумал Тацуя, он, конечно, и так собирался рассказать, но уже почти забыл, насколько Ацуши догадливый.

— Да, — просто ответил он. Перехватил трубку поудобнее и продолжил: — Тайга предложил мне съехаться.

Ацуши равнодушно отозвался:

— Мм, здорово.

— Я отказался, — пояснил Тацуя на всякий случай.

Ацуши вздохнул:

— Я понял. Счастливым ты бы мне в Акиту не позвонил. Максимум — написал бы в «фейсбуке».

— Эй, — обиженно протянул Тацуя, — не выставляй меня эгоистом.

— Счастливые люди все эгоисты, Муро-чин.

— Несчастные, видимо, тоже, — тихо сказал он. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Он опять обогнал меня, только в этот раз в принятии решений. Но он слишком торопится. Между нами и так много противоречий, а если мы опять поссоримся? Ни ему, ни мне будет некуда пойти, чтоб немного остыть. К тому же, мне нравится эта квартира…

— Муро-чин, — перебил его Ацуши, — где ты обычно ночевал, за исключением последнего времени?

— А? — не понял Тацуя. — По будням чаще у Тайги, там до работы всего 20 минут на электричке. А по выходным, — он почти покраснел, когда понял, к чему тот клонит, — тоже чаще у Тайги…

Он замолчал.

— И сколько раз за это время вы ссорились так, чтоб тебе пришлось возвращаться в свою квартиру? — поинтересовался Ацуши.

Тацуя продолжал молчать.

— Вот видишь, — резюмировал Ацуши и чем-то зашуршал — скорее всего, оберткой от чипсов.

— Да, — согласился Тацуя. — Теперь вижу. Спасибо, Ацуши.

— Ну и отлично, — зевнул тот, — готов ставить на упаковку «умайбо», снэков в твоей квартире тоже нет. Ну и зачем она тогда нужна?

Тацуя только хмыкнул:

— Действительно.

Они еще немного поговорили о работе, о родственниках, даже о баскетболе — но через пять минут Ацуши еще раз зевнул, лениво пожелал Тацуе удачи и спокойной ночи и отключился.

Тацуя еще несколько минут просидел в тишине, а потом резко встал и начал собираться.

***

 

Тайга проснулся в три утра от того, что кто-то, кажется, долбил его по голове, и это был явно не приевшийся электронный будильник.

Оказалось, это был звонок в дверь, и Тайга открывал ее в полной уверенности, что сейчас он выскажет очередному напившемуся и перепутавшему этажи салариману все, что думает о корпоративной культуре японских корпораций. Проще говоря, о незыблемой традиции в пятницу всем коллективом нажраться в дрова.

— Какого хре…- начал он, и оборвал сам себя же на полуслове.

За дверью стоял Тацуя, и Тайга сперва неуверенно моргнул, а потом моргнул еще раз, чтоб убедиться, что уже не спит.

Тацуя нервно теребил кончик своего шарфа, но его спина была прямая, и смотрел он прямо на Тайгу.

— Собирайся, — скомандовал он. — Мы едем.

— Тацуя, ты с ума сошел? — потер глаза Тайга. — Куда в такую рань?

Лицо Тацуи, в отличие от собственного опухшего, в ночной серости казалось бледным. Красивым. Синяки под глазами, впрочем, ему тоже не шли.

— Потом покажу, — он закусил губу и тихо добавил, — пожалуйста, Тайга.

Тайга еще раз зажмурился, прогоняя последний сон, зевнул и открыл дверь пошире, жестом приглашая Тацую внутрь.

— Ща, пять минут, — буркнул он, уходя вглубь квартиры, — не мерзни на пороге.

Тацуя довольно улыбнулся и остался ждать в коридоре.

— Надеюсь там, куда мы едем, хотя бы есть еда, — вяло произнес Тайга, уже пристегиваясь в машине Тацуи.

— Там – нет, но я взял с собой, — Тацуя махнул в сторону бардачка одной рукой, второй пытаясь вырулить задом.

Как ни странно, ему это удалось, и машина резво погнала сначала по безлюдной улицей, потом и почти свободному хайвею.  
Впрочем, Тайге сложно было сказать, сколько они проехали: ему-то показалось, что он моргнул, а глаза открылись уже, когда они проезжали очередной поворот огромной развязки, так что желудок, та еще ранняя пташка, сразу дал о себе знать. В обычно пустом бардачке обнаружились термос с кофе и четыре бургера из любимой круглосуточной забегаловки Тайги.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он, отправляя в рот первый.

— Не за что, — отозвался Тацуя, поглощенный дорогой, — две котлеты, добавочный бекон и никакого сыра?

Именно так, как Тайга любил больше всего. Мысль об этом грела, а бургер грел его изнутри.

— Ага, — радостно согласился он и откусил от следующего.

Когда машина выехала на пригорок, за которым начинался обрыв и океан, Тацуя подъехал почти к самому краю и затормозил.

— Помнишь это место?

— А? — Тайга повертел головой вокруг. – О, мы же ездили сюда серфить этим летом!

Чуть влево и поодаль был пляж, о котором знало не так много народу, поэтому Тайга проторчал тут все время до первых холодов.

— Ты ездил серфить, — неожиданно серьезно поправил его Тацуя. — Я только смотрел.

И правда, несмотря на всевозможные уговоры, Тайге так и не удалось затащить Тацую хоть раз в воду — плавать тот любил, но от доски категорически отказывался.

— Я боялся.

— Что?

Тайга резко повернулся к Тацуе, не веря своим ушам, но тот только стиснул руль так, что костяшки побелели, и повторил:

— Я боялся встать на доску. Не делал этого со времен Лос-Анджелеса, да и тогда не тянуло особо, а тут столько лет прошло — вдруг бы облажался, а ведь на девяносто процентов облажался бы! Поэтому я убеждал себя, что мне нравится смотреть, — он разжал пальцы и откинулся на спинку водительского кресла. — Мне и правда нравится смотреть, как ты катаешься. Это красиво, и ты выглядишь страшно счастливым. Но правда в том, что я просто трус.

— Ты не трус, — тут же яростно ответил Тайга, будто эти слова задели его самого. Черт, да и правда задели! Его Тацуя был самым храбрым на всем побережье от Чибы до Канагавы! Что бы он там сам о себе не думал.

— О, еще какой, — протянул Тацуя и ласково посмотрел на него. Почему-то от этого взгляда Тайге стало неловко настолько, что он почувствовал, как заливается краской. — Поэтому когда ты предложил мне съехаться, я решил подумать, конечно, это правильное, взрослое действие. — Он вздохнул. — На самом деле, я просто испугался. Вдруг мы не выдержим? Вдруг будем все время ссориться? У меня характер далеко не ангельский, да и ты в чем-то не сахар.

Тайга все же перебил его:

— Я тебя больше десяти лет знаю. Звучит как абсолютная хрень.

— Да, — легко согласился Тацуя, — хрень.

Он перевел взгляд за стекло, туда, где облака над морем начинали раскрашиваться в розовый, и продолжил:

— Но, ты знаешь, Тайга, кажется, я готов попробовать. И серфинг в том числе. Вчера заказал себе по интернету гидрокостюм, представляешь?

Тацуя рассмеялся, и через несколько секунд Тайга присоединился к нему.

Он все еще не знал, что сказать Тацуе, но слова никогда не были его сильной стороной.

Левая рука Тацуи лежала на рукоятке переключения передач, и Тайга аккуратно накрыл его пальцы своими.


End file.
